NO PUEDE SER VERDAD
by darkcortana
Summary: john despues de la dura pelea con el didacta perdio una cosa a la que ya se habia acostumbrado y le habia sacado mas de una alguna vez una sonrisa: su gran compañera y amiga cortana. lo que lo pone trizte pero un nuevo soldado se infiltrara en la infinity lo que no esperaba era que ese soldado le fuera sumenmente conocido "-no puede ser verdad-" fue lo que dijo john 117
1. Chapter 1

No puede ser verdad

"-bienvenido a casa John-"

Fueron las últimas palabras de Cortana para después desaparecer

Eso ponía a nuestro querido héroe triste. Ya no vería mas a aquella I.A que lo había acompañado por 8 años, ayudándolo a salir de las más duras situaciones, haciendo que una que otra vez por muy frio que fuera lograba sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa. Había prometido llevarla con Halsey pero había fallado, no había podido cumplirle aquella promesa a su querida amiga, exacto ella se había vuelto su amiga, la única que lo comprendía casi a la perfección. Y aunque mucha gente decía que eso era imposible John había descubierto que no era verdad aquello que nunca lo expreso, el, la quería.

Ahora John estaba ahí en el espacio, solo, completamente solo, pensando en que había hecho mal para que su plan de llevarla con Halsey hubiera fallado. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una luz, era un pelican. Lo subieron, y al entrar por aquel pasillo lleno de soldados, todos lo saludaron como acostumbran los soldados. Dándole respeto al Spartan que había salvado a la humanidad más de una vez. Camino hasta la cubierta y con nostalgia se puso a observar la tierra.

Poco después sintió unos pasos detrás de el pero no le tomo importancia

-¿te importa si voy contigo?-

Dijo el capital Lasky haciéndolo reaccionar y voltear a verlo y decirle

-claro que no señor-

Mientras Lasky se acercaba decía

-tranquilo jefe suena raro que me llame señor-

John volvió a mirar hacia el frente con Lasky a un lado mirando hacia el mismo punto

Poco después Lasky opino tratando de entablar conversación

-es preciosa ¿verdad? Casi nunca puedo observarla-

Lasky miro a John al no obtener respuesta de el así que volvió a hablar

-estudie en curbo-

Volvió a mirarlo con las manos en la cintura pero John seguía igual

-no hablas mucho ¿verdad?-

Dijo dándose cuenta de que John no le respondía pero el sabia la razón

-jefe no voy a fingir que se cómo te sientes he perdido seres queridos pero nunca nada parecido a lo que estás pasando-

-el deber de un soldado es proteger a la humanidad sin importar el costo-

Lasky cruzo los brazos para después mirar a John y decirle

-lo dices como si los humanos y los soldados fuéramos diferentes, los soldados no somos máquinas de trabajo somos gente –

Aquellas palabras fueron un fuerte golpe para nuestro héroe lo miro unos segundos y volvió su vista a la bella tierra

-bueno te dejo con la cubierta-

Dijo Lasky para retirarse

John con esas palabras recordó como una pequeña apuesta que había tenido con Cortana de descubrir quién de los dos era una maquina

-ella dijo lo mismo una vez, lo de ser una máquina-

/en otro lugar/

Una anciana doctora se encontraba tras las rejas por traición, esa anciana; Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. Un oficial de la UNCS Kelly para ser exactos entro para darle una noticia que suponía que le daría alegría a la anciana

-vaya es la primera vez que uno de mis Spartans me visitan-

Kelly mantenía su rostro sin ninguna expresión

-traigo una buena noticia para ti-

-¿así?- dijo Catherine con sarcasmo

-sí, John está vivo-

La doctora se levantó de su cama de inmediato

-¿¡donde esta!?-

Dijo aferrándose a los barrotes

-en la infinity-

Pero algo miro en Kelly que no le gusto, era como preocupación por John

-¿él está bien?-

Pregunto más tranquila

-no-

Dijo mirando al suelo

-Kelly dime que le sucedió-

Dijo la doctora más preocupada aun por su Spartan favorito

-no es nada que tenga que tenga que ver con su cuerpo si no es más…emocional-

Eso tranquilizo un poco más a Catherine

-perdió a Cortana la I.A que le diste y no está muy bien-

Catherine le dio la espalda a Kelly.

-sabes bien que ira a buscarla-

-esta vez no es así-

-¿así? y ¿cómo es?-

-esta vez la destruyeron, la mayor parte de tu invento quedo vagando en el espacio-

Catherine comprendió como estaría John ante tal situación

Kelly volvió a hablar

-aunque no lo demuestre lo conozco y sé que está muy triste, hasta me da miedo de que se mate. Catherine John necesita tu ayuda más que nunca-

Catherine sonrió

-¿y como esperas que lo haga Kelly? ¿Salgo volando de aquí?-

Kelly sonrió ante el sarcasmo de la anciana doctora.

-conseguí un permiso de alto mando ya que no quieren perder a su Spartan favorito solo que…pusieron una condición. Que yo te vigilaría en todo momento aparte de que John no debe enterarse de nada de esto sino intentara huir de la infinity y eso sería un problema-

Catherine volvió a sonreír

-está bien acepto-

Kelly le hablo a uno de los guardias para que soltaran a Catherine.

Al soltarla Kelly la siguió a su lado

Catherine seguía con las esposas por si intentaba escapar

-¿dónde fue destruida y cómo?-

- en el espacio en las afueras de la tierra con una pistola forerruner-

-entiendo-

-¿y cómo piensas reconstruirla?-

-eso es un secreto pero será algo que le gustara a John ahora sí que no estará hablando con un simple holograma esta vez será algo especial. John ya ha salvado la galaxia varias veces yo digo que ya se merece un descanso ¿tú que dices?-

-tienes razón-

/con nuestro querido héroe/

John se encontraba en una habitación de la infinity, solo… en su mano tenía algo que desde ese día se volvería especial, lo único con lo que podía recordarla; aquel chip donde había estado Cortana. John se sentía horrible consigo mismo y esa soledad la estaba sintiendo como ninguna otra vez. En eso entra palmer

-jefe. Quisiera saber si podríamos entrenar quiero ver si los rumores son ciertos-

Sarah al ver que no obtenía repuesta se acercó a él.

-¿se siente bien?-

-si-

Contesto frio

-¿entonces qué dice? También estarán lo demás Spartans-

-Está bien-

Contesto con el mismo tono de siempre

John acepto la propuesta de palmer para evitar pensar en Cortana.

John se levantó dando a notar su gran estatura para después decir

-vamos-


	2. TRABAJO DURO BUSCANDO A CORTANA

**Hola lamento no haberme presentado en el cap. anterior pero gracias a los que comentaron como mi torpe amiga mimi que subió 2 reviews, electric-dragon (pd: yo tambn amo halo¡) y por ultimo xelviand gracias por comentar y espero lo sigan haciendo**

**_Desclaimer: halo no es mío porque si fuera mío yo sería Cortana_**

CAPITULO 2: trabajo duro reconstruyendo Cortana

Un pelican viajaba a donde había explotado la nave del didacta

-creo que será un poco difícil recopilar los datos-

Comento Catherine con su tableta en mano

-si lo sé pero todo esto es por John- comento Kelly casi en un suspiro

Halsey la miro con una sonrisa

-¿estas lista?-

Pregunto la vieja doctora

Kelly solo asintió, para después ponerse su casco y Catherine con un traje espacial

La compuerta de carga se abrió y Kelly y Catherine comenzaron su labor

/en la infinity/

Grant esquivo un golpe de John que casi y la hace volar por los aires. Ella reconocía que John si se merecía el título de; jefe maestro como le decían.

-vaya jefe sí que es bueno-

John no contesto solo asintió

-¡sigo yo!-

Grito a lo lejos Hoya

John se colocó en posición de combate listo para atacar

Y la verdad era que no estaba mostrando todo su potencial ya que se sentía terriblemente mal

-¡hay voy!-

Dijo con entusiasmo tratando de golpear a John en la cara

Pero su intento fue erróneo ya que el jefe lo esquivo rápidamente tomando la mano de Hoya y tirándolo al suelo.

Todos comenzaron a reír

-¡jajaja! Hoya te viste más inútil de lo normal jajajajaja-

Hoya un poco molesto se levantó al ataque de nuevo pero su suerte fue la misma

/en otro lugar/

-vaya es más difícil de lo que pensé-

Comento Halsey

-pero lo bueno es que lo estamos logrando-

-si-

Contesto Kelly

/horas después/

Kelly y la doctora Halsey subían al pelican con todo lo que habían logrado recopilar, que era gran parte de Cortana

-ahora necesito llegar a mi laboratorio para comenzar el trabajo que no quiero que se prolongue por meses-

Kelly asintió

-al nuevo laboratorio de la doctora Halsey-

-entendido-

Dijo el piloto

El nuevo laboratorio de la doctora Halsey seria en la tierra en la selva

-ya estoy ansiosa-

Comento Halsey con una sonrisa

/en la infinity/

John ya había peleado con todos los Spartans de la infinity pero ninguno pudo vencerlo

-muchas gracias jefe-

Dijo palmer

-no hay de que-

Dijo desganado, palmer de inmediato se dio cuenta

-¿seguro que está bien jefe?-

-si…-

Dijo para alejarse y tomar rumbo hacia la habitación que le había asignado la infinity

Tomo el chip donde había estado Cortana y lo miro unos segundos poco después tuvo unas visiones como las que había tenido después de dejarla en gran caridad

-"pronto volveré John"-

John sacudió un poco su cabeza, para después decir

-¿qué demonios me está sucediendo?-

Se preguntó a si mismo al haber tenido aquella extraña visión

Se levantó y fue a ver de nuevo la hermosa tierra en la cubierta pero…

-"pronto…estaré contigo"-

-eso no es cierto-

Dijo a la visión

Después miro el rostro de Cortana sonriendo

Todo le estaba recordando a Cortana, simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza así que opto por irse a dormir aunque sea un poco

Se recostó en esa cama especial para Spartans ya que si se subía a una normal esta se rompería.

Sin más se dispuso a cerrar los ojos

++++++++++++++++++++sueño++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

John se encontraba en una misión en la tierra salvándola del covenant

Pero entre todo el bullicio de la gente miro a un civil igual a Cortana

La forma de el cuerpo del cabello…, todo absolutamente todo.

Esa civil corrió hacia él ya que era seguida por un elite.

John de inmediato lo mato y la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo

-vamos a un lugar seguro-

Le dijo John a la chica de hermoso cabello negro y ojos azules

-lo siento no…puedo caminar-

Dijo la chica

John se extrañó pero al mirar su pie se encontró con que estaba de un color azul y que iba avanzando hacia la cabeza

-busca a Halsey John-

+++++++fin del sueño++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

John despertó con la respiración un poco agitada

Sabía que no tenía que creer en los sueños pero ese le daba la corazonada de que debía hacerle caso a lo que le había dicho Cortana en aquel sueño

Se levantó de inmediato y camino hasta el cuarto de Lasky.

Toco la puerta y enseguida Lasky salió mirando a un jefe cabizbajo

-sucede algo jefe-

-quiero solicitar su permiso para ir a la tierra a buscar a Halsey-

Lasky recordó lo que le había dicho el alto mando sobre el experimento que la doctora Halsey desarrollaba, no le habían dicho que era pero le dijeron que no informara nada de eso a John

-no lo sé jefe veré que puedo hacer ya que es muy difícil que dejen entrar a alguien ahí-

-si señor muchas gracias-

-no hay de qué jefe después de todo yo también le debo favores-

Sin más John se retiró.


	3. EL NUEVO SOLDADO DE LA INFINITY

**HOLA¡ YA VOLBI CON EL CAPITULO NUMRO 3 DE ESTA HISTORIA. DECIRLES QUE NO SOY NUEVA HACIANDO FICS YA TENGO 3 EN AMOR YAOI Y HE ESCRITO MUCHOS EN LIBRETAS PERO EN FIN GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO Y TERMINE BIEN **

**_DESCLAIMER: HALO NO ES MIO SI LO FUERA, CORTANA Y JOHN YA HUBIERA HECHO MUCHAS "TRAVESURAS" JUNTOS_**

Capítulo 3: el nuevo soldado de la infinity

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y John 117 seguía con su mismo estado, aunque pocos se daban cuenta como: palmer, Lasky y Grant la única chica Spartan del equipo majestic aunque él lo negaba diciendo que estaba bien que era porque estaba cansado. Pero ellos sabían perfectamente que no era por eso

/mientras tanto en la tierra/

Catherine salía de su laboratorio hastiada de tanto trabajo pero después de varios días sin dormir había logrado su objetivo

-ven Kelly-

Llamo a la Spartan sentada

Kelly se levantó y camino hasta el laboratorio al entran miro a una hermosa chica como de unos 25 años de edad recostada en una cama. Parecía que dormía muy bien, se acercó un poco más y la chica tenía el pelo negro y corto como el de la doctora.

-es Cortana ¿verdad?-

-si solo que no pude hacer que tuviera su memoria por completo, si puede hablar y caminar como otro cualquier humano pero su memoria se recuperara con el paso del tiempo-

-eso que quiere decir –

Dijo Kelly volteando a mirar a la doctora

-eso quiere decir que recuperara su memoria en fragmentos conforme a lo que mire o escuche-

-¿entonces cómo se encontrara con John?-

-ira como un recluta cualquiera a la infinity tal vez John sepa de inmediato a quien se parece pero ella tardara un poco en saber quién es el-

-entiendo pero ¿conservara su nombre?-

-yo digo que sí creo que eso es lo único que recuerda ya lo veremos cuando despierte-

-perfecto-

Dijo Kelly saliendo del laboratorio

Catherine sonrió como con nostalgia y miro el cielo

-espero que me den muchos nietos John –

/en la infinity/

John caminaba a la habitación de Lasky para ver si había podido hacer algo sobre el asunto de ir a ver a Halsey ya que cada noche tenía el mismo sueño donde Cortana le decía que fuera a buscar a Halsey y eso ya lo estaba perturbando

Toco despacio no quería que la puerta se viniera abajo

Lasky salió pensando que era un asunto sobre la nave pero al ver a John se detuvo en la puerta

-oh…buenas noches jefe-

-buenas noches-

Contesto John con el mismo tono de siempre

-¿sucede algo jefe?-

-quería ver si pudo hacer algo con mi asunto de ir a la tierra-

-oh…eso-

Lasky se quedó pensando en que le iba a decir a John

-alto mando me dijo que no se podía ya que sus crímenes son un poco graves y no quieren que escape con usted-

-entiendo-

Pero Lasky recordó lo otro que le había dicho

-por cierto jefe quería ver si usted podría recibir al nuevo cadete que entrara, la academia donde la entrenaron dice que muy especial que tiene como un poder oculto algo así no entendí muy bien por eso la mandaron aquí para ver si usted puede entrenarlo como un Spartan aunque sea un humano ya que tiene grandes capacidades por ese poder-

-si no hay problema-

Sin más John se retiró pensando en que era ese "poder oculto" que mencionaba Lasky en el nuevo cadete. Esperaba que en realidad aguantara el entrenamiento de un Spartan ya que era muy duro y pensaba que un humano no lo aguantaría pero ya vería si en realidad si se ganaba esa fama

/en la tierra/

Cortana despertaba con un enorme dolor de cabeza así que puso su mano en su cabeza sentándose en la cama dejando ver sus hermosos pechos. Miro al alrededor y rápido dedujo que se encontraba en un laboratorio pero "donde" era la pregunta que se hacía Cortana en esos momentos. Escucho unos ruidos afuera así que miro la puerta con detenimiento y al mirar que se abría se cubrió con la sabana, miro entrar a la doctora Halsey con algo en los brazos

-vaya despertaste-

Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa

-¿dónde estoy?-

Pregunto Cortana con la voz afectada por estar recién despierta

-en mi laboratorio-

-¿quién eres?-

-se ve que si has perdido mucho de tu memoria-

Cortana la miro extrañada

-contéstame-

-soy la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey-

De repente a Cortana le dolió la cabeza, la tomo con sus manos y de pronto escucho una voz masculina diciéndole

-"Halsey hay que encontrarla"-

Halsey la miraba

-m…-

Se quejó Cortana para después volver a la realidad. Eso no le daba muchas pistas pero al menos sabía que ya conocía a esa persona.

-lo siento no recuerdo casi nada pero sé que ya te conozco-

-¿ahora quién eres tú?-

Halsey hacia eso para ver si recordaba su nombre

-yo…soy…-

Y otro pequeñísimo flash vino a su mente miraba a un enorme tipo que parecía más bien un robot que tipo que le decía

-"Cortana por favor"-

-…soy Cortana-

-un gusto Cortana, lista para tu viaje-

-¿viaje?-

Pregunto confundida

-si ¿luego no recuerdas que eres un soldado?-

-no…pero si es así entonces iré-

Catherine sonrió

-bueno entonces vístete ¿o iras desnuda?-

-¡no!-

Dijo Cortana avergonzada

-bien entonces toma-

Le dio lo que tenía en los brazos era ropa de civil los típico jeans entubados y ajustados y las blusas también ajustadas

-llegando allá te darán tu ropa normal de trabajo-

-gracias-

Dijo Cortana tomando la ropa

/minutos después/

Cortana ya iba con la ropa que Halsey le había dado.

-bien este pelican te llevara a tu destino espero y te la pases bien Cortana-

-gracias doctora-

Dijo Cortana subiéndose al pelican y despidiéndose de Catherine

/en la infinity/

-¿listo jefe? Ya falta poco para que venga el nuevo recluta –

-si-

Dijo…como siempre


	4. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Capítulo 4: encuentro inesperado

**Gracias a los que comentaron y me siguen apoyando en esta historia que espero y valla en buen camino aunque no sean tímidos y denme ideas x qe creo que en cualquier momento se me secara el cerebro XD bueno el cap**

**_Desclaimer: halo no es mío si lo fuera los flood no existirían_**

John esperaba pacientemente al nuevo cadete en el hangar.

-"pelican aterrizando en el hangar cuatro"-

Confirmo Ronald

-gracias-

La compuerta del hangar se abrió dejando ver el pelican.

John en mano tenía el chip de Cortana con una cadena ya ensamblada.

John estaba un poco ansioso. No sabía por qué pero lo estaba.

De la compuerta del pelican miro una silueta, rápido dedujo que era de una mujer.

Ahora estaba nervioso y ansioso. Varias sensaciones se presentaban en su cuerpo en ese momento.

Cortana también estaba muy nerviosa le habían dicho que su instructor era uno de los más duros aparte de que era un Spartan eso le daba curiosidad.

John al mirar a Cortana de la impresión soltó el chip dejándolo caer.

Cortana al mirar a John se le vino una visión

-"te prometo que volveré por ti"-

Dijo el mismo tipo o cosa que miraba enfrente

-¿je-jefe está bien?-

John no contesto estaba en shock, era como en su sueño solo que esta vez era realidad

-¿jefe?-

A John no le quedó otra que contestar

-si-

John miro a Cortana unos cuantos segundos de arriba abajo deleitándose en su figura para después decir

-cadete, su nombre y su edad-

Cortana recordó lo que el holograma de Halsey le había dicho en el pelican

/flash back/

-tú Cortana eres mi hija-

Cortana estaba más que asombrada

-entonces porque no recuerdo casi nada madre-

Halsey miro al suelo

-tuviste un accidente y casi todos tus recuerdos se borraron pero no te preocupes que volverán-

-entonces cuéntame de mi talvez recuerde algo-

-está bien-

-tu nombre es Cortana Halsey, tienes 23 años y eras uno de los cadetes de inteligencia, ósea que tú estabas en las computadoras tu accidente sucedió cuando caíste de un pelican, te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste tus recuerdos-

-gracias madre-

-no hay de que linda-

-"llegamos al objetivo"-

Anuncio el capitán de la nave

-le dices a tu instructor que le mando saludos y también dile quien eres que de seguro te lo preguntara.-

-si madre-

/fin del flash back/

-Cortana Halsey, 23 años, señor-

Contesto Cortana haciendo el típico saludo

John por poco se desmaya pero pudo ocultar su mareo a la perfección

-e-en descanso-

Cortana se paró normal

-señor, la doctora Catherine le manda saludos-

John pensaba que Cortana actuaba para no ser descubierta o algo pero el estilo pero nunca se imaginó que Cortana no tenía sus recuerdos

John miro al tipo junto a el

-dile al capitán Lasky que solicito permiso para que yo y el nuevo cadete seamos compañeros de habitación-

-enseguida-

Dijo el soldado retirándose de inmediato

John miro a los lados para ver si no venía alguien para poder hablar con Cortana

-¿enserio dormiremos juntos señor?-

John se comenzaba a confundir del porque ya no le hablaba de "tu" cuando al fin estaba solos así que pregunto

-Cortana… ¿no me recuerdas?-

-n-no-

Dijo algo apenada y nerviosa

-si lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo donde-

-bueno, no importa-

Cortana un poco sonrojada pregunto

-¿usted es un robot?-

John se dio cuenta que Cortana decía la verdad al decir que no lo recordaba

-no soy un humano bajo una armadura-

-oh…lo siento-

Pocos segundos después llego el soldado que había mandado con Lasky

-que te dijo-

Dijo con la voz seria…como siempre

-permiso concedido-

-bien Cortana sígueme-

-s-si-

Contesto un poco nerviosa no sabía cómo sería ese hombre y sus intenciones con ella en su habitación

-llegamos-

John abrió y entro junto a Cortana

-puedes poner tus cosas ahí y dormir en mi cama mientras llega la tuya –

-gracias-

Dijo Cortana sentándose en la cama

John se sentó frente a ella en una caja de metal

-¿enserio no me recuerdas?-

-ya le dije que solo recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna parte diciéndome que vendría por mí-

John recordó que eso fue en gran caridad

-que sucedió para que no me recuerdes-

-mi madre me dijo que caí de un pelican el pleno movimiento y me golpee en la cabeza y por eso no recuerdo casi nada-

-entiendo-

John sabía perfectamente que era una mentira eso que le había dicho Halsey a cortana

-Bien espera aquí-

**Fin****_¡ del cap espero y les haya gustado_**


	5. TENTACIONES

Capítulo 5: tentaciones

HOA¡

YA VOLBI, ABAJOP RAZONES DE MI DESAPARICION

Cortana miraba la puerta tratando de recordar a aquel hombre pero sus intentos eran fallidos no lograba recordarlo

De estar pensando el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, así que se recostó en la cama de John oliendo el aroma que la cama de John le ofrecía. Minutos después al fin Cortana se quedó dormida arrullada por el aroma de John.

Cuando John volvió (ósea a las 11:30) se encontró con Cortana dormida plácidamente en su cama. John sonrió internamente ante la vista: sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración acompasada, su pelo levemente desordenado.

Todo eso le daba ganas de tocarla, y una nueva tentación que no había sentido nunca.

Quería besarla.

No sabía el "porque" pero quería hacerlo. Rápido sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacarse esa tentación de la mente. Se sentó en la caja para observar a Cortana detenidamente.

Tan perdido se encontraba mirándola que no se percató de que la mismísima doctora Halsey estaba parada en la puerta observándolo con una sonrisa

5 minutos pasaron hasta que Halsey se decidió por hablar

-se ve que te gusto mi invento-

John volteo a verla rápidamente

-¿tu invento?-

Halsey camino hasta el

-si yo la cree exclusivamente para ti, bueno al menos que ella no se enamore de alguien más, eso sí que sería un gran problema ¿no?-

-por supuesto, ¿pero cómo te enteraste de que…-

-Kelly, Kelly me lo conto todo desde su destrucción hasta tu estado-

-se ve que los rumores corren rápido-

-más de lo que te imaginas-

Catherine sonrió

-¿pero… por que no recuerda nada?-

-oh… si… mira lo que sucede es lo siguiente, si tiene sus recuerdos todo hasta el mínimo detalle solo que… los ira recuperando poco a poco conforme a lo que mire, escriba etc. No iba a recordar todo de un solo sopetón-

-muy bien entonces le ayudare a volver-

-oh… pero no le cuentes todo en el mismo rato insinúale cosas sobre su pasado poco a poco diciéndole que tuviste una amiga llamada igual que ella y ve contándoselo de poco a poco porque puede que su cerebro se paralice de tanta información recibida-

John solo asintió

-¿y aparte como llegaste tan pronto?-

-tengo mis haces bajo la manga-

Dijo la doctora orgullosa de su conocimiento

-andaré unos días por aquí quiero ver si realmente siguieron el diseño que hice de la nave-

-está bien-

Contesto John secamente mirando a Cortana

/al día siguiente/

Cortana despertó totalmente sola en la habitación se levantó con total pereza para caminar al comedor donde todos los soldados comen buscando a su instructor mas no lo encontró ahí así que se atrevió a preguntar

-bu-buenos días… saben dónde está el jefe maestro-

-buenos días-

Contesto un soldado

-yo lo mire caminado junto con la doctora Halsey

-Halsey?-

-si según oí llego ayer en la noche-

-oh… ok muchas gracias-

Cuando Cortana se iba a retirar escucho una voz masculina hablarle, bastante fría.

-Cortana…-

Se volteó de inmediato pero al no mirar un rostro miro hacia arriba encontrándose con que John le había hablado

-oh…jefe lo andaba buscando-

-ya me entere…-

Cortana se sonrojo por lo que bajo la cabeza evitando ser vista por John

-¿y bien?-

-eh…-

Cortana comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

Lo cual a John le pareció interesante y gracioso

-so-solo quería saber cuándo…empezaríamos con el entrenamiento-

-hoy mismo-

-perfecto-

-prepara tus cosas…-

Cortana lo miro al rostro

-¿mis…cosas?-

-si…-

-¿pe-pero para qué? No creo que las necesite-

John sonrió levemente en su casco

-no entrenaremos en la nave iremos a la tierra-

Cortana abrió muchos ojos impactada

-¿que-que? ¿En la tierra?-

-así es, es molesto entrenar aquí y prefiero más el aire libre-

-¡señor si señor!-

Dijo Cortana retirando a su habitación para tomar su mochila que ni siquiera había tocado el día anterior por quedarse dormida en la cama de John.

Luego de suspirar pesadamente se volteó de inmediato al escuchar un ruido en la puerta

-¿estas lista?-

Cortana se acomodó nerviosa el pelo detrás de la oreja

No sabía cuál era el motivo de su estado pero cada vez que veía a John esa sensación se le venía inmediatamente al cuerpo pero no hallaba una explicación a eso todo comenzaba a ponerse demasiado tenso para ella. Y lo peor era que no sabía porque.

-si-si jefe…-

-bien vamos-

FINNNNNN DEL CAP. SI YA SE QUE ME TARDE PERO HE ESTADO VIENDO INUYASHA YA QUE NUNCA TERMINE DE VERLO Y QUIERO HACER UN FIC DE SESSHOMARU Y RIN PARA LO QUE LOS CONOZCAN. ESE SERIA MI PROXIMO PROYECTO AMIGOS HABER SI PASAN A LEERLO.

BYE¡

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO¡


	6. LA AMIGA

Capítulo 6: la "amiga"

YA SEBEN MÁS O MENOS COMO ESCRIBO PERO CAMBIARE ESO DE LOS RECUERDOS DE CORTANA.

-dialogo-

-**"flashes de Cortana"-**

**-****_pensamientos-_**

BUENO AL CAP AMIGOS

Cortana y John subían a un pequeño pelican. Cuando se sentaron Cortana miraba hacia abajo, nerviosa ya que John la miraba atentamente. No creía que algún día miraría a Cortana en carne y hueso ya que él lo creía imposible pero ahí estaba frente a sus ojos con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada. John no sabía porque pero le parecía en cierto modo gracioso y tierno, haciendo que su pecho se llenara de una felicidad que desde que U.N.S.C lo rapto ya no había sentido.

Cortana se preguntaba como seria ese rostro debajo del casco, pero era un total misterio ya que no lo había visto quitarse el casco en ningún momento pero seguiría esperando hasta que el momento llegara.

-falta poco…-

Cortana se asustó al escuchar su voz ya que en casi todo el viaje hubo silencio

-lo sé-

John creyó que era un momento adecuado para platicar con ella de su "amiga fallecida" pero como Halsey le dijo solo sería un poco.

-¿sabes? Yo tenía una amiga llamada como tú, pero falleció hace mucho en combate, tú me recuerdas mucho a ella por eso quise ser tu instructor, yo…-

No sabía si decir eso pero era lo mejor

-…dicen que los Spartan no se enamoran pero…yo comprobé que eso era mentira…yo estaba enamorado de ella…pasamos mucho tiempo juntos 8 años de servicio-

A Cortana le vino un flash a la mente

-"las I.A.S se deterioran a los 7 jefe yo tengo 8 años en servicio"-

Así que pregunto…

-je-jefe esa amiga suya ¿era una I.A?-

Cortana miro como asintió levemente

-¿usted estaba enamorado de una I.A?-

-así es fue la única que me enseño a no sentir soledad y con el tiempo aquello surgió aunque no sé si ella sentía lo mismo pero tal vez si porque ella se sacrificó por protegerme-

-lo-lo lamento-

-no tienes por qué no fue tu culpa-

-me imagino como se ha de haber sentido-

-si fue muy doloroso pero al final pude componerme un poco de eso-

-"llegamos a la tierra jefe estamos a punto de aterrizar así que les recomiendo que se agarren porque pueden haber unas sacudidas"-

Cortana se agarró del asiento con sus dos manos para no sentir tanto las sacudidas

John solo se quedó así.

Cortana se comenzó a preguntar por qué tenía esos recuerdos o flashes si ella no recordaba aun haber sido una I.A porque esa voz era la suya.

John la miro de reojo al parecer había tenido un recuerdo o tal vez varios.

Cuando aterrizaron estaban como en un campamento con un lago al frente y una cabaña casi en la orilla de pura madera.

-aquí es donde nos quedaremos.-

Cortana miraba con una sonrisa el lago.

-sí que es hermoso-

John miro al soldado y le dijo.

-¿trajiste lo que te dije?-

-si jefe.-

-bien ayúdame a quitarme esto ya que no lo ocupare por el momento.-

-si señor-

Cortana miraba atenta que iba a bajar el soldado.

El soldado bajaba al parecer un maletín sumamente pesado. Cuando abrió el maletín saco un artefacto y lo pinchaba en las partes de la armadura haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Cortana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Vería el rostro de John

Eso la ponía ansiosa ya que desde hace poco había querido ver su rostro.

Cuando iba a llegar al casco y este cayó. Cortana no recordaba haber visto a John antes sin la armadura pero si le recordaba un poco con ella, miro que su pelo aunque era muy corto era color castaño y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Cortana pasó de ver su rostro a ver su cuerpo que era en realidad envidiable.

John se dio la vuelta para ir a la cabaña y Cortana se quedó anonada mirando el redondo trasero de John hasta que…

-Cortana vamos tenemos que arreglar la cabaña-

Cortana se sonrojo al darse cuento de lo que hace unos segundos había estado mirando

-si-si señor-

Rápido tomo su mochila con su ropa y comenzó a caminar a la cabaña.

John la esperaba en la puerta (n/A: recuerden que los Spartans como en el Spartan ops traen como un traje negro debajo de la armadura, eso es lo que trae John puesto)

Al entrar Cortana se quedó maravillada por la elegancia de la cabaña. Camino a paso lento mirando todo.

Entro y miro el baño y después las demás habitaciones. Pero se dio cuenta que solo había una cama y un poco grande (ósea matrimonial) así que pregunto.

-¿solo hay una cama?-

-si-

-entonces yo dormiré en el sillón.-

John miro el sillón en el que estaba sentado

-¿sabes?, es muy incómodo-

Cortana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de la posibilidad de que dormiría que ese apuesto hombre en la misma cama

-¿E-entonces?-

-dormiremos en la misma cama-

Cortana y por poco se desmaya.

-está bien-

John se levantó del sillón para ir a la puerta de la entrada, miro a Cortana sobre su hombro y le dijo

-te espero en el muelle del lago-

-sí, señor-

John con una leve sonrisa le dijo

-solo dime John-

Y otro flashazo

-"**bienvenido a casa John"- **

Cortana solo asintió anonada por repentino recuerdo. Camino hasta la habitación y dejo su mochila en la cama para salir con John.

Al salir lo miro sentado en el muelle mirando el atardecer.

Se acercó y se paró a su lado

-listo para que me necesita.-

-solo…quiero desahogarme contigo, ella ya no está para que me escuche y quería ver si podrías escucharme-

-si por supuesto-

Cortana se sentó a su lado

-para empezar preferiría que me hablaras de "tu" ya que me hace sentir algo viejo-

Cortana sonrió y asintió

-¿si recuerdas que te hable de mi amiga, la I.A?-

-si-

-bueno te contare todo desde el principio para que lo entiendas-

FIN…DEL CAP, SI YA SE QUE TARDE PERO NO SABIA BIEN COMO SEGUIRLE Y TENDRE QUE PONERME A INVESTIGAR COMO SE CONOCIERON CORTANA A JOHN O MAS BIEN CUANDO SE LA DIO HALSEY PERO SI ALGUIEN LO SABE DIGAMELO PLIS T_T


	7. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Capítulo 7: el comienzo de todo

-veras todo comenzó en reach cuando me llevaron a hacerle unas mejoras a mi armadura…-

**Flash back**

**-"mientras la armadura de John era mejorada Halsey llego con una caja de fierro, estaba cerrada así que no se miraba el contenido de ella**

**-¿****_qué es eso Halsey?-_**

**Halsey miro la caja**

**-****_es tu I.A parcialmente, ella te eligió de todos tus compañeros, ahora veremos si encajas con ella.-_**

**_-bien-_**

**Contesto John frio, como siempre…**

**_/Horas después/_**

**_-bien Halsey ya estoy aquí-_**

**_Halsey sonrió y aun lado de ella en un pedestal apareció Cortana._**

**_La I.A sonreía era muy simpática a simple vista_**

**_-hola, soy Cortana un gusto-_**

**_-117-_**

**_Contesto seco_**

**_-vamos se mas comunicativo-_**

**_Dijo Cortana cruzando los brazos_**

**_-soy John-_**

**_-mucho gusto John me han contado maravillas de ti"- _**

-esa fue la primera vez que la mire-

Cortana se quedó en shock todo lo que John le había dicho lo había visto claramente en sus recuerdos.

John al ver su estado miro que ya había obscurecido

-ya es tarde es hora de ir a dormir-

Cortana de estar absorta en sus pensamientos no escucho

-¿Qué?-

-que ya es hora de irnos a descansar mañana no vas a poderte levantar te lo aseguro-

-a, sí…vamos –

Cortana se levantó junto con John.

Ahora lo recordaba un poco más él era:

Sierra 117 uno de los mejores Spartans entrenados en reach, capturados desde pequeños para educarlos.

Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, que era muy callado pero después se desenvolvió mejor en combate

Miro a John acostarse en la estrecha cama mediana que había en la habitación.

-i-iré a ponerme mi pijama-

Aunque ya no estaba tan segura ya que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes

Bastante atrevido pero no tenía otra opción ya que no podía dormir con prendas que era rasposas al tacto.

-si adelante-

Dijo John recostando su cabeza en la suave almohada

/minutos después/

John al mirar a Cortana se quedó en shock, era simplemente hermosa y mucho más con esa pijama rosa

-e-estas bien John-

John no la escucho por lo distraído que se encontraba mirando a Cortana

-¿John?-

Así que John se dio por contestar.

-ah…si, si –

Contesto aun embobado.

Cortana lo noto pero le tomo la mínima importancia ya sabía que la cuidaría y no sería capaz de hacer una cosa de tal grado como abusar de ella, así que se acostó a su lado.

-buenas noches John-

-buenas noches Cortana –

John se quedó pensando que era la primera vez que una mujer lo deja embobado como un imbécil, nunca le había sucedido algo parecido. Pero es que la belleza de Cortana igualaba a la de un ángel.

Cortana por su parte le gusto que John la mirara de esa forma tan agradable. No pensó que un Spartan II que eran muy callados y reservados en todos los sentidos la mirara así, mucho menos el jefe maestro que era uno de los mejores Spartans. Estaba muy contenta, tanto que se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro-

/al día siguiente/

John despertó lentamente al mirar a su izquierda, se encontró con que Cortana ya no estaba ahí. Rápido se levantó y corrió hacia la sala pero al verla en la cocina se tranquilizó.

-buenos días John-

Dijo volteando a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa que cautivo a John de inmediato

-bu-buenos días-

Cortana sonrió para si al escucharlo titubear

-como aun estabas dormido pensé que sería buena idea hacer el desayuno-

Dijo poniendo un plato en la mesa con huevos y tocino, después tomo un vaso y lo lleno de jugo

-gracias –

Dijo y Cortana se quedó en shock

Un Spartan rara vez decía aquella palabra

-no-no hay de que-

Contesto sentándose en la mesa con su plato y el jugo

John comenzó a comer y al probarlo quedo maravillado, nunca había probado algo así en la vida era delicioso. De lo asombrado que estaba volteo a mirar a Cortana y esta se asustó al pensar que le había quedado la comida horrenda.

-¿sucede algo?-

John reacciono para contestar

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida-

Cortana sonrió al instante

¿El jefe maestro diciéndole que su comida era maravillosa?

Eso la hacía sentir bastante feliz

-no-no lo sé-

Dijo agachando la cabeza porque era verdad, no lo recordaba

-puede que sea mi madre que es lo más seguro-

John se abofeteo mentalmente se le había salido sin pensar

-pues quien te haya enseñado es una bendición-

Cortana se sonrojo y sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago que según su memoria no había sentido antes

John por su parte miraba atentamente como Cortana se sonrojaba y sin pensar otra vez otra palabra salió de su bocota

-eres hermosa-

Dijo totalmente hipnotizado.

Cortana estaba en shock total

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Solo pudo sonrojarse más y decir

-g-gracias John-

John es su mente dijo con palabras de Johnson

-"la cague"-

-nunca nadie que yo recuerde me había dicho eso-

-¿Enserio?-

-si…-

-bien pues vamos a entrenar un rato mas ya que se te baje la comida-


End file.
